Important Wiki Stuff
This page includes a lot of important stuff! Like the rules, FAQ and information about some things like...getting blocked and staff! Please read! Staff * ''WalkingonAyr - ''founder/admin/bureaucrat * ''Igor the Mii - ''admin * ''TsundereChanBaka - ''admin Rules * You need permission to make a page. You are allowed to make a page, but you have to ask WalkingonAyr on her message wall, or an other admin who could report it to her. If you have a character to place in Mizuki Academy, feel free to ask WalkingonAyr and she'll be sure to add it unless it's a joke character/Mary-Sue that godmods/a plain ridiculous character. * Don't hate! You can critique, but ever so nicely. If you say "Oh gosh this is crap!" or "I hate this please remove this character forever!" then that comment will be removed and you will get a warning on your message wall. * NO sock-puppetry! For example, if JimmyShoe had a main account (JimmyShoe) and he had another account, JillyEgg or something, and he got blocked on his main account and used JillyEgg to go on the wiki, he is committing the crime of sock-puppetry. He will need both accounts banned and he won't be allowed to make another. * Vandalizing pages is a serious crime. What would you say if you spent a lot of time on a Wiki page, and someone else came and changed it?! You will get banned for a week if it's not serious vandalism, but if it is serious vandalism (writing spam on the page, deleting everything on it) you will get a month's block. If you fail to stop, you will get blocked forever. * No spam! On chat, in the comments, on a page, on a message wall. If you spam, you get a warning. If you keep spamming, you get another, more serious warning and if you carry on spamming, you will get another warning on your page and a block for a day. * Don't be mean to other people. If you are, you get a week's block. If you keep on being mean to the person, you get a month's block. If you're mean about someone's religion, gender, race, sexuality or personal life, you will get a year's block. * Please, don't share personal information. We don't want to know your full name or where you live...what if a psychopath was browsing online and saw your address and full name and stalked you? It would be your own fault. * Keep comments on topic. Don't comment on a character saying "I saw the Spiderman movie!" or you'll get a message on your message wall (not a warning, just a reminder) and if you do it again, your comment will be deleted/be ignored. * No sexual content...no pictures, no jokes, anything. There's not any sexual content in Mizuki Academy, so there shouldn't be any in it's wiki. There is romance though...and, of course, some Teacher x Student like there is in lots of shoujo manga (Mizuki Academy is a shoujo STORY!) * No swearing. You're allowed to say "crap" and that's it. We want the Mizuki Academy Wiki to stay kawaii and clean, meaning NO swearing! Your comment will get censored. FAQ * Q: What is Mizuki Academy?! * A: '''Oh, didn't you read the main page? Sorry! Mizuki Academy is a story made by WalkingonAyr, the founder of this wiki. It's about a girl called Keiko who attends the mysterious Mizuki Academy...she experiences lots of adventures! * '''Q: Can I add my own character? * A: '''Just consult WalkingonAyr first, and she'll definitely add it unless it's a Mary-Sue, a joke character or a ridiculous, unrealistic character. * '''Q: Can I RP? * A: '''Sure! You could start an RP in the forums or in the chat, with the characters and OC characters that get added. But the wiki is only going to start RPs when there's plenty of characters to RP with. * '''Q: Who is the founder of this wiki? * 'A: '*Facepalm* WalkingonAyr, of course! She is the admin/bureaucrat too! If you're good at this wiki and editing and stuff, you can even become a chat mod/admin/bureaucrat/member of staff! Consult her if you have a question, a character to add or anything else! Consequences When you're disobeying the rules, you get consequences. Warnings Sometimes, when you're not following the rules, you get a warning. If you get a message on your message wall in big bold capitals and bold writing, you've been a bad user and you need to get warned or you'll get blocked!!